minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Herobrine
If you are here to leave suggestion please state your sources! Herobrine.....dude be creepy.EpicEmik 18:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Herobrine Do you think he is real i think he is Jjtk2332 (talk) 20:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There was also a pretty fun joke Notch did. In the 1.31 update, under other bug fixes, says -Removed Herobrine Wish I could add it to the wikia page. -Sealio It says -Removed Herobrine as a joke. However, Herobrine was supposedly implemented into the game, and was removed in later updates. -David Dooda Everyone says Herobrine was removed, but i don't believe it because my friend found a block outside his house That was probably a Enderman. signed, Anonymus Herobrine was going to be in the game as a boss, but was never added. For full detales, read this;My Take On Herobrine Thanks for viewing it... :) Commander Starter (talk) 11:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I was playing minecraft and found a bunch of entities on the ground. I got to a higher point and saw: H.B 00:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC)ANONYMUS An Explanation of a Minecraft AI Threat Herobrine is a ghost program of the smart AI variety. Mojang has tried to delete him, but failed. he has showed in not only Minecraft but runescape as well as other online games. -Signed, Anonymus (for the paranoid people who think Herobrine will kill them in their sleep) Has anybody considered that Herobrine is helping us? Notch once said " He protects us." Most reports of Herobrine say that he stands their looking from a distance. He's watching out for you . The giant glowstone "E's", are to tell you he's out there. All the "He murders you" are just ment to freak the crap out of people. Herobrine (if he really exists) is nice! Why do you think his name is HERObrine? Dear non-herobrine belivers,get a jukebox,pop in Music disc 11,watch the video,and make connections.And-1 out of 1000000 times,he'll come. 23:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC)GoHeroBrine! If u don't know the story: The legend says that he was Notch's brother, but was jealous because of not being the creator of minecraft. So he hacked into the game and had made all the mobs have his face. Afterward, he was banished forever, only appearing to miners very rarely. It is said that u can summon him, it needs a mod, but do it at your own risk guys. (Alpha 14:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC)) um he exist in the online games he was good before he got in a virus in mojang' computer that caused this rampage and he was called hero before the virus change his name to herobrine he can diquise himself to mobs and run and fly faster than you plus he in a server right now so he i WAS good that' why he is hero and chnged to herobrine he is steves's uncle and can never be deleted he is the ultimate mob!! one ofherobrine HB's VICTIMS Anonymus I heard from a friend that he (my friend) was about to die (can't remember how), but Herobrine...well, simply put, saved my friend from that death...whatever way it was. Guys i saw a video if someone finding herobrine he sayed he was not useing the herobrine mod this is weird herobrine must live on! the herobrine spirit lives within all of us minecraft fans!Terrariafansrock (talk) 23:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC)koolkayla8 Dear Non-Herobrine belivers... Hey,all of the non-Herobrine belivers!Pop Music Disc 11 in a jukebox,look at the video of herobrine,and make connections! 23:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Disc 11 Disc 11 is no proof that herobrine is or was real, just because it looks broken down and sounds evil means nothing. Videos could also be modded or made up.— CandD (talk) 00:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) it should prolly be mentioned on the page that most Herobrine sightings are made on multiplayer worlds, suggesting pranksters, and therefore I encourage to only upload singleplayer Herobrine sightings. Herobrine thingy ?touba gniklat uoy era tahW .ecin m'I .uoy eracs t'now I EnirboreH (talk) 14:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous On the herobrine page add a picture of herobrine Supposed structures I found a weirdly square, wide cave entrance I never noticed before; my first thought was that I didn't notice a patch that added dragons (didn't go in to check before checking the wiki to deny any dragons); this cave stops shortly but doesn't have any redstone torches. Is there any possibility about this, or is there another update that could have caused this?